


Helping

by SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher (UglyTwinkBoi)



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyTwinkBoi/pseuds/SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt: Tan and Loretta help the newbies at Moorland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping

Tan smirked as she sent yet another newbie rider over to talk to Loretta. She knew how much the girl _hated_ talking to anyone she thought beneath her - Tan thanked her lucky stars that Loretta didn't feel that way about her, if you got her meaning.

The girl turned to see Loretta talking to the newbie, waving her hand in the air and snapping out some drivel about Justin belonging to her, and them being soulmates. Tan snorted; Loretta had never been interested in Justin for as long as she could remember. Or maybe she had been, but had decided to convert to more lesbian ways instead.

Once the newbie was gone, trotting back into the stables to find Justin, her horse laboriously slow, Tan sauntered over to Loretta and grinned up at her girlfriend.

'They get stupider every year,' Loretta groused, 'every one that comes back to me, I just hate even more; how has Moorland got enough room? No, scratch that, how has _Jorvik_ got enough room for all of them?'

'Don't worry your pretty little head over it,' Tan soothed, putting her hand on her girlfriend's, 'they only come back if you want something, or if they want to do your race. You don't have to remember their names.'

'Half the time, I don't.'

'Bet you'll remember mine, huh?'

'Obvs.'

'Well, maybe we can hear it a little later.'

Loretta smirked. 'Since when were you a top?'

'Since about five minutes ago,' Tan replied, 'all that contempt for another human being, ugh, so sexy.'

The other girl snorted. 'Well, I hope you live up to it,' she cooed, 'unlike those newbs that we see _every_. _Single_. _Day_.'

'Ooh, there it is again.'


End file.
